


A Small Bit of Silver

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Mild spoilers for chapter 13, Prequel, Set 20 years before the game, Speculation, potential canon divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cor goes out to train in Leide and ends up finding something he did not expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Or close enough ^^

How many years had it been since he first stepped outside Insomnia? Cor knew that answer the moment he thought the question. It had been ten years since he fought in the war. Ten years since they lost the region of Leide to the Niflhiem empire. He was fifteen at the time. Now, the twenty six year old was giving the gate guard a formal salute and a farewell as he crossed the barriers line in his car, nothing but a sword and a bag of clothes and food to keep him company.

His plan was to train until he got strong enough to protect not just the King, but the prince who had just his first birthday two months ago. It had been a long and difficult year for Regis, ruling the Kingdom gave him little time to mourn the loss of his wife and he sacrificed the time he would normally spend to napping to spend what little free time he had learning to care for his baby boy. Cor knew as the days became weeks and then months he would be expected not to just protect the king but also the prince when he was older. And he could only do that if he took his training to less familiar lands.

So Cor drove down the road and stopped at a garage he had not seen in years, parked and stepped out of the car. He caught site of another building being constructed and found himself wondering what it could be for. It looked like it could be a restaurant.

“Well are my eyes going or am I seeing who I think I am?” A voice said catching Cor’s attention and he turned to see a familiar man, whose blonde hair was beginning to grey. “Cor Leonis?”

“Cid?” He asked and the man smiled.

“The one and only. Look at you, finally grew into your face. How old are you now? Ah right mid-twenties. The prime of you life.” He said then gave Cor a light jab, “Got a girl in your life yet?”

“Ah unfortunately my work-”

Cid let out a grunt cutting him off. “So that why you out here? For work?” He asked and Cor sighed regretting saying _anything_ that would imply him doing something for Regis. “What kinda _work_ Lord Regis have you doing?”

“H-his majesty doesn’t know I’m here.” Cor said, “He’s busy with the kingdom-”

“-course he is.”

“And with his son.” Cor added and Cid paused for a second.

“Reggie has a kid?”

“Born last year. Sadly his wife didn’t make it, but Regis is being strong for the boy.” Cor told him. Cid nodded in silence and Cor noticed his eyes had become downcast. Perhaps now was a good time for him to take his leave. “If you’ll excuse me I must begin my training.”

“Right, you go do that.”

Cor hesitated, a little taken back by Cid’s response. It lacked the normal indifference he expected from the older man, and instead he seemed sorrowful. He wanted to pry, to understand perhaps what his old friend could be thinking, but then remembered Cid did not like it when people pried into his personal business, so let it be and excused himself.

His training was what he expected. He planned to practice his sword against the monsters of the land, and make sure his techniques were not rusty. Some of the guard had argued that he could do that inside Insomnia’s walls. Cor believed otherwise, because the inside of the walls and the training grounds were to ‘safe’ and lacked challenge. He knew all his compatriots combat styles and how to overcome them and felt complacency setting in. It was to easy to become complacent when you conducted the same routines over and over again. He needed a real challenge. Something to make him fight for his title as one of Regis’ personal guard.

The monsters of Leide gave him what he needed. The Sabretusks which roamed in packs were violent and while predictable made him sweat more than he did in years training in Insomnia.The Dualhorn’s was a unique challenge. A large and heavy creature which he found himself studying from a distance to understand it’s movements before engaging it in open combat. He observed right away it primarily attacked with its horns, once he maneuvered himself into the right position he slashed his Katana clean through. With it’s main weapon detached from it’s body it fell with little effort. So did the others in the pack.

Once he had cleaned his blade he inspected the horns nodding impressed as he found one that looked pretty good. No nicks or parts chipped off, it would make a good trophy to hang on his wall. He considered it and once sure he could carry it without risking dropping it on his foot, brought it with him back to Hammerhead. Once in the trunk he checked the map to see if there was anywhere else for him to continue his training. He glanced over the map and noticed a crossed out section.

“Excuse me, Cid.” He spoke and Cid turned his attention from the car he was working on to him and grumbled.

“What is it?” He asked, impatience obvious so Cor decided to get to the point.

“Where is this?” He asked, pointing to the map and Cid frowned and shook his head.

“That’s the Balouve Mines. They’ve been shut down for years.”

“Really.”

“Were abandoned after some of the workers vanished and daemon’s started coming out of the holes. Sure you can connect the dots yourself. You know what’s good for you, you’ll stay away from there.” He paused and sighed as he saw Cor’s face, “You’re thinking of going there aren’t you.”

The silence between the two lasted a minute before Cid sighed, reached into his pocket, and pulled out the key. “You better come back. I ain’t telling Regis you got yourself killed.”

“Of course.” Cor said looking at the key and a small smirk formed on his face as he stared at the key. He then noted the sky, and saw the sun was a little low, which left him to hesitate about whether he wanted to wait another day to go out into the wild or take the risk that he could get to the mine before dark.

The answer was obvious to anyone else. Stay in the caravan. Cor drove to the mines.

* * *

He regretted his choice the moment the sun started to set and it became apparent he should have waited until morning. He parked the car and rushed to the nearest camping spot, remembering the runes he and his friends camped at for safety in the night. Regis always said the spots were the few places daemon’s could not approach, he prayed this was still the case.

He was just putting his things down when a noise caught his ears. A scream. No a cry. No both and at first he wanted to ignore it thinking it was a trick of his ears or a daemon trying to lure prey to itself, but the screams sounded far to human, and to frightened, to be any kind of monster. He checked to make sure he was clear of any daemons and rushed down to where he heard the screams. To the trail that lead to the mine.

He saw the wisps from their claws before he saw the Goblins and the small flashlight lying near a woman huddled on the ground. He drew his blade and without hesitation cut one Goblin clean in half. It got the attention of the others, but Goblins for all their tricks were weak creatures. He finished them in one quick and concise strike. Except the one that vanished on him at the last second and decided to kick him in the back of the head and then laugh at his expense. He sliced that Goblin twice.

Once sure nothing else would attack, at least any time soon, he let his sword vanish and hurried over to the woman. “Are you okay?” He asked as he looked her over. He picked up the flashlight to see blood dripping down her arms and legs and blotches of grey on her skin. He stared at the blotches, and shook his head. He saw those far too much during the war ten years ago, they only led to bad things. He sighed knowing even if he could help treat her wounds the greying on her skin proved she was past the point of saving. The daemons had gotten her long before he could do anything.

Resigned, even angry he needed to do this again, he placed the flashlight down and readied his sword only to pause when she moved. Her eyes opened and Cor found himself staring into their deep blue. She was still alive, but the swirling of red hidden in her iris’ told him she would not be herself for long. “Please…”

Her voice was weak, and had a strange tightness to it. Cor took a deep breath and let it out, the most painful to put to rest were the ones that were still conscious. “I’m sorry ma’am. I’m afraid-”

“I know.” She said making him stop and he heard a strange bitter laugh as she forced herself to sit up, keeping her arm holding a small bundle closer to her. “I can feel it inside me, I always knew...but he...he’s not tainted.” She looked up at Cor then down at the bundle of cloth she was holding. “Please...take him.”

Cor stared at the bundle, but he did take it and immediately felt something squirm. The top of the blanket fell off and Cor’s eyes widened as he found himself staring at a small toddler with a tuft of short hair. The small child - a boy by the woman’s words - stopped squirming and stared up at him with bright blue eyes which were wide like Cor was the most fascinating thing in the world. He looked barely a year old.

“His father wanted to use him...to make him just another pawn.” She said, getting Cor to look at her, and coughing, blood splattering from her mouth to her lips and chin. “But the day I saw his face, I knew he couldn’t. I couldn’t let him….” She coughed again, and gasped as she tried to catch her breath and keep herself steady. “He’s clean, not like me. Please, get Prompto somewhere safe. Somewhere...he….can…”

The woman fell silent, her body motionless as Cor turned his attention to the small baby in his arms. The little one stared at him, then turned to the woman now still against the rocks. Then back to Cor and his face contorted and a horrible cry escaped the baby’s mouth. Cor physically cringed as panic ran through him.

“H-hey, easy, quiet.” He said which did not appear to comfort the small child who was now screaming. He looked around, hoping the noise was not attracting any attention and after a little hesitation put his hand to the small baby’s head. “I-It’s okay. You’ll be fine. Yeah.”

To his surprise the toddler’s cries became quieter and his face became a little more relaxed though he still looked like he was ready to scream again at a moment's notice. Then his eyes widened with curiosity and he reached his arm up to Cor’s face.

He grabbed a bit of his mustache in his tiny hands and pulled on it. “Ow! Ow!” Was the young man’s reaction as he took the small boy’s hand and pulled it away from him. “No.” He said and he saw the little thing’s face scrunch up again and make an audible noise with his mouth. Cor looked at him horrified, but then noticed a small marking on the young one’s arm. A tattoo on his wrist. A barcode.

He wondered about it at first before deciding now was not the time to do so. He forced himself to his feet, small child in hand and turned around. He paused and looked one last time at the woman, whose skin had paled and grayed. He knew he should make a move, make sure the daemon’s could not use her body for ill intent, but holding the young boy in his arms found himself unable to do so. He would be killing the boy's mother in front of him, and that was a trauma he could not bear him to see. So he whispered to the small kid to get him to stop crying and walked with him back to his campsite.

He needed to speak to Cid in the morning.

* * *

 

“You know when you kids go out hunting, you usually bring home meat from animals. Not babies.”

Cor sighed as Cid chastised him, though the old man looked and sounded less irritable as he busied himself with tossing away and putting a fresh diaper on the young child. In truth there was a strange lightness to his voice as he lifted the small boy off the changing table, “There we go. All clean.”

The little baby let out a giggle as Cid sat down outside the garage with Cor who had not moved from his seat when Cid entered grandpa mode and took the small - and at the time smelly - boy from him. “Here. He’s all yours.” He said holding him out to Cor who stared at the really small human in front of him like it was the most terrifying thing in the universe. “Come on, he’s a child not a goblin.”

“Paw paw?” A small voice caught the two’s attention and they looked down to see Cid’s six year old granddaughter Cindy standing behind him. “Who's that?” She asked pointing at Cor. Cid smiled and put a hand on her head.

“This is an old friend of mine. Cor Leonis.” Cid said and then after a moment, gave Cor a smirk and held Prompto out so Cindy could see him. “And this is his _son_ , Prompto.”

The look on Cor’s face resembled that of a man who just had his life turned upside down. Cid wished he had a camera to take a picture, it was an expression that deserved to be framed. Cindy stared at the small person and walked over and lifted her hand up. “Hi Prompto, I’m Cindy.” She said and Prompto stared at her before smiling and reaching his small hand out to hit hers. He laughed, which got the six year old laughing too and Cor sighed in relief. Something about that laughter had a relaxing effect. Though he founded himself praying the laughter did not turn into crying from either of them.

“Alright, you go play, I’ll be back in in a bit.” Cid said and Cindy nodded and rushed back into the garage. He smiled. “You know, that’s the first smile I’ve seen on her face in months. Small children are little miracles.”

“So it seems.” Cor said as Cid handed him the small child, who he reluctantly took him and let the toddler sit on his lap. The small boy looked right at Cor’s shirt and decided the buttons were the most interesting thing on it. Cor watched him then looked at Cid. “He’s not my son.”

“I know that you dolt!” Cid said and rolled his eyes. “So, what do you think you’ll do with him?”

“Well the most...reasonable answer would be to take him back to Insomnia.”

“And then what? You gonna raise him yourself? Or put him into the system?” Cid asked then leaned back and grumbled, “You better not put him into the system, you know what happens to those kids.”

“I’m aware. But there is no way I can raise a child.” Cor said as he looked down at the young one and saw he was trying to understand how his buttons worked. “I have no idea where to start, I have no family or spouse to help me. I’d have no idea what I’m doing?”

“How’s Reggie handling his kid?”

“....Well enough.”

“Well if that idiot can turn out a half decent boy you should have no problem.” Cid told him. Cor groaned.  “You wanna know what worries me? That barcode on his wrist. That’s something you see on a Niflheim MT. Not sure why a small kid like him would have that on him, but if someone notices it and knows what it is? Ain’t gonna be pretty. He’ll need to be taught to hide it.”

Cor nodded, watching as the boy yawned and leaned against his chest like he was a pillow. Within seconds he was out like a light and Cor stared at him unsure of what to do before keeping his hand to the young child’s back and then brushing his golden locks with his free hand. The baby made a small noise as he slept, probably snoring. Cor had to admit, Prompto was a cute child. Cid got out of his seat.

“I’ll get you the spare booster seat from when Cindy was his age. You should get yourself back to Insomnia.”

He did so and once secured Cor got into the car and started the engine. “Just one more thing.” Cid said and handed an envelope to Cor. The young man took it and looked it over; it was addressed to Regis. “You give that to Reggie, okay?”

“You have my word.” Cor said and put the envelope in his glove compartment so he would not lose it. Cid waved him off as he drove out of the Hammerhead Outpost and turned back to the city of Insomnia.

He got back to the city quickly and parked the car in the citadel’s parking lot before taking an anxious breath and getting the envelope. He stepped out of the car and after much effort to sort out how to get Prompto out of the car seat, did in fact get him out and into his arms. The young boy’s eyes had opened and he looked around before looking at Cor. “Hi.” He said, fist tapping against Cor’s chest as he tried waving and Cor found himself giving him a small smile as he walked with him into the Citadel.

He walked the hallways, face turning bright red as he saw some of the maids and servants looking at him and a few whispering amongst themselves about the small child’s sudden presence. He found himself ignoring them, or would have if every female servant did not get Prompto’s attention and have him waving at them and saying hi.

He stopped to ask one of the workers were Regis was and once learning he was in the nursery made his way there. He stopped when he saw the door was open and poked his head in. Regis was sitting on the couch, sound asleep, his small son sleeping with his head on his lap, a book long abandoned on the floor. Cor looked at the two and found himself unable to not grin at the sight.

And that was when Prompto, who realized Cor was not paying attention to him, began crying, making the young man jump, and the king stir and open his eyes. He first looked to Noctis, who was sound asleep and dead to the world then put his hand to his head. “Where is that infernal…” Regis started to say, then trailed of as he saw Cor holding the blonde one year old child. He looked at the kid, then to Cor and gave his young charge a concerned and confused look. “Cor, who is that?”

Cor said nothing at first, he just sighed and wondered how he was going to explain why he had a small child with him.


End file.
